Haemokinetic Constructs
The ability to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of blood. Sub-power of Blood Manipulation. Variation of Anatomy Constructs and Liquid Constructs. Also Called *Blood Constructs *Bloody Creations Capabilities Users can turn blood into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the element for various purposes. * Appendages ** Haemokinetic Wing Manifestation ** Multiple Arms ** Tentacle Extension * Armors * Barriers ** Haemokinetic Shield Construction ** Haemokinetic Wall Construction ** Shell Formation *Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints ** Blood Imprisonment ** Haemokinetic Web Generation * Vehicles * Weapons ** Haemokinetic Blade Construction ** Haemokinetic Bow Construction ** Haemokinetic Polearm Construction ** Haemokinetic Whip Generation ** Natural Weaponry Associations * Anatomy Constructs * Blood Manipulation * Blood Solidification * Liquid Constructs * Organic Constructs Limitations *May be unable to create blood, being limited to shaping from an already existing source **Using too much blood may be lethal. *Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. *In most cases constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. *May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users Gallery Kuriyama Mirai.gif|Mirai Kuriyama (Kyoukai no Kanata) Crona (Soul Eater).gif|Crona (Soul Eater) InuYasha_Blades_of_Blood.jpg|InuYasha (InuYasha) turning his blood into throwing blades. File:Isaac_McDougal_(Fullmetal_Alchemist)_Bloodspear.png|Isaac McDougal (Full Metal Alchemist) forming a spear out of blood. Toto-_Bloody_Feathers.JPG|Toto Sakigami (Deadman Wonderland) creating bloody feathers. Senji Crow Claw.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa (Deadman Wonderland) creating an arm scythe out of his blood. Fists_of_Blood_entire_body.png|Karako Koshio's (Deadman Wonderland) Armor of blood. File:Ganta_Igarashi_(Deadman_Wonderland)_bite.gif|As a Deadman, Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) creating lethal tendrils of blood to launch at opponents. Gray Blood Ice.png|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) freezing his blood to form an Ice Blade. Charden_Flamberg_Blood.jpg|Charden Flamberg (Black Cat) changing his blood into Gothic figures. Saint_Fighters_Holy_Blood.PNG|The Saint Fighters (Code:Breaker) changing their blood to weapons. Akabane_bloody_sword2.jpg|Kuroudo Akabane/Dr. Jackal's (Getbackers) creating his reality cutting Bloody Sword. Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Drill Fist.jpg|Using his Spiral Power, Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) shapes his blood into a drill around his hand. Cogneal.jpg|Peta's (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM allow him to construct weapons out of blood. Eliza Skullgirls.jpg|Eliza (Skullgirls) can manipulate her blood... File:Eliza_skullgirls_skiff.jpg|... to form pretty much anything she can think of. Blut Veine Extension-1.jpg|Yhwach (Bleach) used Blut Vene Anhaben... 607Blut Vene Anhaben.png|...to create a powerful barrier out of his Reishi infused bloodstream. Carnage_Blade.jpg|Using the Symbiotic Costume that has infected and altered his blood, Carnage (Marvel Comics) can form a variety of constructs from his bloodstream, including blades... Carnage_Wing.jpg|...and wings. Bloodwork's Blade arm.png|Bloodwork's Monster Form (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Constructs Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries